Reunion Inesperada
by jorgecr72
Summary: Eita mediante un conjuro trajo a Bardock al presente , ¿que le espera?¿como reacionara? Un fic de EITA y BARDOCK
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

**_Casa de Eita_**

Eita estaba practicando, sus conjuros del libro de la sombras,

Unos de ellos era un conjuro de tiempo, ese hechizo podría ver pasajes del pasado a través de un espejo, había hecho un hechizo cuando vio algo que le sorprendió

Estaba viendo a un hombre parecido a su padrino, herido.

"Voy_ a cambiar el destino del planeta Vegita, el destino de Kakarotto…y también tu destino_"- digo el hombre parecido a Goku de pronto en su mano apareció una bola de energía.

**Eita:** Kakarotto, pensé que mi Tío Vegeta era el único que le decía así.

"_este será tu Fin_"- dijo el saiyajin antes de lanzar esa esfera de energía.

De pronto el hombre que parecía una lagartija hizo una esfera más grande de energía absorbiendo la del saiyajin.

"_NO PUEDE SER_" – dijo el hombre.

Eita desesperado paso una página, y encontró otro hechizo, debía de salvarlo, no sabía porque pero debía salvarlo.

**Eita:** Por el poder de tres, por favor cronos dios del tiempo infinito, por favor escucha mi ruego, quiero que traigas a este Tiempo al hombre que se parece al justiciero Goku, te lo pido.

Antes de que la explosión alcanzara al guerrero, fue succionado por un agujero.

De pronto el guerrero aterrizo en un bosque, cercano estaba inconsciente, pero fue despertando poco a poco.

"¿_Dónde, dónde estoy? ... ¿qué pasó? 'dijo_ el hombre conscientemente se preguntaba. No recuerdo bien lo que había pasado, ni cuánto tiempo estuvo fuera, de hecho, estaba seguro de que estaba muerto...

"Yo_, yo..._ "Sus pensamientos se apagó cuando vio destellos de sus compañeros muertos, de Freezer, e incluso de planeta Vegita...

"¡Tengo que detenerlo!" Gritó antes de abrir sus ojos y se quedó sin aliento ante lo que vio. Por encima de él había árboles altos y frondosos que danzaban en el viento y el sol brillando abajo en su rostro. _'¿Qué, dónde estoy? ¡No hay árboles como este en el planeta Vegeta!_ Luego se volvió el cuello entumecido para ver todos los animales que se reunieron a su alrededor para ver si estaba bien, un ciervo dando un paso adelante y darle una mirada triste pero protector.

Se quedó mirando perpleja a la criatura y se preguntó por qué le importaría si estaba bien o no. Por lo general, se escapaba aterrorizado, pero él no parecía asustado. Sin saber qué hacer, él sólo movió lentamente su mano y la colocó sobre su cabeza. Cerró sus ojos al tacto, parecía que estaba sonriendo.

'Una_ criatura frágil... "_ Él sonrió lentamente antes de levantarse y sentarse. Había cosas más importantes por hacer que acariciar a un animal durante todo el día, tenía que averiguar qué le pasó a su planeta... _-Algo muy mal debe de haber pasado ya que no estoy en frente de Freezer nada más..._ "Él miró a su alrededor en absoluto la vida como si estuviera en una especie de sueño. ¿_Estoy muerto?_ "

Eita, suspiró aliviado, ahora tenía que localizarlo, se concentro y sintió su Ki muy cerca de la ciudad, así que salió, tomo su auto y se dirigió a su encuentro.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

"Creo_ que es mejor conocer este lugar. ",_ dijo el hombre antes de que poco a poco poniendo al día con la ayuda del venado y caminó lentamente hasta el borde del bosque.

Donde quiera que fuera, el ciervo parecía seguir. Era como si él fuera su guía personal o protector... ' _O piensa que soy otra persona ..._ -miró por delante de él en una profunda reflexión. " ¿_Cuál es mi nombre? ¿Es... es Bardock...? '_ Se preguntó antes de asentir. Su nombre era Bardock, y formó parte de una raza orgullosa llamada Saiyan, él sólo esperaba que aún estuvieran con vida...

Bardock se asomó por la colina fue a ver una ciudad no muy lejos de donde estaba. Coches ampliada en por alto en el camino, la gente caminaba y trotaba mientras que otros cabalgaban en sus bicicletas. _"Así que hay vida en este planeta. ¿Pero es amable_? Se preguntó de pronto apareció un vehículo y se detuvo. (Era Eita)

Él le dio una mirada extraña antes de sonreír. "Oye, ¿estás bien, amigo?" Bardock miró al 'alíen' y se dio cuenta que tenía unos 20 a 22 años lo que más le sorprendía era su cabello claro. Él parecía estar bien, pero nadie podía estar tan seguro...

¿?:"Uh, un poco. ¿Dónde estoy?"

**Eita:** "Estás cerca de la Capital del Oeste, ven a mi casa, a propósito cómo te llamas, mi nombre es Eita.

"Bardock"- dijo el saiyajin

**Eita:** Bueno Bardock, ven te curare esas heridas, y te explicare porque estás aquí.

Bardock se sorprendió por sus palabras, un poco desconfiado subió al vehículo, viajaron unos kilómetros.

Seguía siendo cauteloso sobre este planeta. ¿Quién sabe? Alguien podría estar siguiéndolo en este momento y él ni siquiera lo sabe.

Eita se detuvo en un centro comercial, le explico a Bardock que traería medicinas y comida. Que lo esperada aquí que en 15 minutos volvería, Eita se fue.

Bardock suspiró. _"Creo que voy a estar aquí por un tiempo..._ "salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió dos fuertes señales de energía que irradian desde el gran edificio que el chico llamado Eita entro. No iba a pensar mucho en él hasta que se acordó de lo débiles que eran los habitantes de este planeta. _"Me pregunto quién podría ser... que podría ser capaz de ayudarme, tal vez incluso me diga qué está pasando..._ "Se dijo antes de bajar del auto y entrar al centro comercial.

Goku y Gohan estaban en el centro comercial acompañando a Milk, ya los había sobrecargado a ambos de bolsas y cajas. Habían ido a por lo menos once tiendas.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que estaban aburridos, Goku parecía tener la sensación de que algo o alguien estaba cerca, que no era humano. No había energía oscura en él, pero aún así, nunca se puede estar demasiado seguro en estos tiempos. Hace poco sintió el Ki de Eita, pero estaba al otro lado del centro comercial.

Bardock trató a pista las dos señales grandes de energía, pero ya le era bastante difícil hacerlo.

Estaba a punto de darse por vencido, cuando sintió que los dos niveles de energía estaban frente a él de nuevo y utilizó su fuerza de voluntad para mirar hacia adelante. Lo que vio lo dejó en shock.

Vio a alguien que se parecía a él en todos los sentidos. El mismo pelo, mismos ojos, la misma figura...

"¡Vamos Milk! ¡Tú sabes que yo estaba bromeando!" Bardock le oyó retóricamente.

Milk: "No puedo creer lo infantil que actuar a veces" Bardock trató de alcanzarlos a ellos, pero había demasiada gente. Él desapareció.

Bardock se concentro y se dio cuenta que las dos energía se dirigían al estacionamiento, así que fue tras ellos, cuando llego vio a la persona que se parecía a él, yéndose en un auto color blanco.

Bardock: (pensando)."_ podía ser mi hijo Kakarotto... ¿verdad?_" _Yo voy a dejar que se vaya esta vez, pero yo a averiguar lo que ha pasado..._" dijo Bardock se dirigió al vehículo que había estado, en ese momento Eita vino con unas grandes bolsas

Bardock gentilmente le ayudo, colocaron las bolsas en la cajuela, y se fueron, al llegar a su destino, Bardock ayudo con la cosas cuando Eita abrió la puerta, Bardock sorprendió, en el planeta Vegita, tenía un simple cuarto, las duchas y baños eran comunales y la comida se servía en una cafetería.

Eita vio la cara de confusión de Bardock, tuvo algo de compasión por él, sabía que tendría muchas cosas que explicar.

**Eita:** ponte cómodo, vamos arriba para curarte esas heridas, y un buen baño te caerá muy bien, el cuarto de baño esta en el segundo piso la tercera puerta, hay jabón y Toallas.

Bardock siguió las indicaciones de Eita, y efectivamente encontró el baño, pero le sorprendió las cosas que habían en el.

"¿Qué tipo de cosas son estas? Huele tan ridículamente dulce". Bardock murmuró en voz alta. Miró la botella de champú con cansancio. ¿Es esta toda la basura que tiene en este cuarto de baño? ¿Todos los terrícolas tienen este tipo de cosas?- Pensó Bardock, el se quitó las botas, los pantalones, las esposas en sus muñecas, su scooter, y el pañuelo rojo. Su mirada se detuvo en el pañuelo rojo. Es mi único vínculo con mi equipo.

Sus dedos con suavidad pusieron el pañuelo rojo en la parte superior del lavatorio y se metió en la pileta del baño y abrió el agua caliente.

Mientras Bardock se daba un baño, Eita bajo a la cocina, saco los paquetes de comida preparada y los fue calentando

EN EL BAÑO

Tuvo que admitir que el agua caliente ayudó a lavar todos los signos visibles de la batalla. Aunque estaba renuente, Bardock utiliza el champú para lavarse el pelo. Esta es la única vez que estoy usando esto, "si el chico hace algún comentario que mi pelo tiene un olor agradable, no respondo "- se dijo. Sus manos corrieron a través del pelo negro, masajeándose el cuero cabelludo. Bardock siguiente utiliza las cosas que él encontró para lavar su cuerpo. Finalmente, cerró la llave del agua.

"Esperamos que el chico ese me explique todo." Bardock dijo, volviéndose de la ducha. Se sacudió el exceso de agua antes de usar su ki para secarse completamente. Se vistió en silencio, se miro al espejo. Recogiendo el pañuelo rojo, Bardock lo atado en el mismo lugar. Ahora, para ir a ver a ese chico. Salió del cuarto de baño y bajo la escalera se guio por el olor y entro a la cocina.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

**Tengo un nieto**

Bardock se sorprendió por la explicación que le dio Eita, mientras este curaba sus heridas

Bardock: Vamos a ver si entiendo, estuve a punto de morir a manos de Freezer, tu eres una especie de brujo, y usaste un conjuro para traerme a este planeta, que por cierto se llama Tierra. No es así.

Eita: así es, desgraciadamente tu planeta fue destruido, si lo deseas puedes vivir conmigo, tengo mucho espacio, puedes usar la habitación que esta junto al baño.

Bardock se sorprendió de nuevo por la generosidad del chico, comprobó que no era una amenaza para él, y acepto vivir con él, pero Bardock tenía otros planes, mañana temprano iría a buscar a su hijo que estaba seguro que vivía en las montañas.

Bardock y Eita recogieron la cocina y se fueron a dormir, el saiyajin por primera vez disfruto de una cama suave, puesto que cuando estaba en el planeta las camas no eran muy cómodas, dejo de pensar en eso y se durmió.

_**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE.**_

Bardock se levanto temprano, iría a buscar a su hijo, salió sigilosamente de la casa y elevo por los aires, mientras volaba se dio cuenta que se acercaba una gran extensión forestal. En cierto modo le recordaba a donde por primera vez despertado, pero parecía... más suave. Era como si la presencia de la familia de su hijo llenaba ese bosque de alegría.

_**Casa de Goku**_

La mañana llegó pronto y Goku lentamente despertó al rayar el alba. Se levantó y bostezó antes de sonreír. Él, al igual que su familia se había quedado dormido en la sala de estar mientras el fuego de la chimenea se había apagado. Gohan estaba acurrucado en el suelo con una sonrisa en sus labios, como Milk seguía durmiendo. _"Me alegro de que estemos todos juntos de nuevo..._ "Goku dio las gracias mientras lentamente se deslizó fuera de la habitación y se escapó para entrenar un poco en el bosque.

_**1 hora después**_

Gohan bostezó y se frotó los ojos antes de sentarse, una sonrisa aún en los labios de la noche anterior. Se divirtieron tanto que debe haber colapsado en agotamiento sin darse cuenta.

El olor de panqueques pronto le llamó la atención mientras sonreía con emoción. "SI" Gritó antes de saltar y correr a la cocina. Allí vio a su madre poniendo las tortitas esponjosas gruesas en tres platos diferentes.

"Buenos Días. ¿Has dormido bien?" Milk preguntó mientras tarareaba una canción.

Gohan asintió. "¡Sí!"

"Bueno, entonces busca a tu padre y ve a decirle que el desayuno está listo."

"¡Está bien!" Gohan dijo éxtasis antes de salir corriendo, no podía esperar para tomar un poco de esos panqueques...

Bardock había llegado a un prado y vio a un pequeño dinosaurio color purpura, pensaba que sería un buen desayuno...

De pronto el se estremeció cuando vio la cabeza de la criatura púrpura despegar rápidamente, obviamente escuchando algo que él no oyó.

"¿Qué pasa?" Bardock preguntó sintiéndose un poco tonto hablar con los animales. Si él estaba con sus compañeros, seguramente se burlaría de él...

. El Saiyan inmediatamente lo siguió, preguntándose hacia dónde se dirigía.

No pasó mucho tiempo sin embargo, cuando llegaron a un río. Su nuevo "amigo" fue más allá de los arbustos, pero cuando estaba a punto de pasar, se detuvo. Allí, en el otro lado del río estaba un niño pequeño, y no cualquier chico, el mismo chico de ayer. ' ¿_Qué está haciendo aquí solo?_

"Icaros!" Oyó el niño gritar de alegría antes de los dinosaurios lo derribó al suelo y lamió hasta la muerte.

Gohan rió mientras él estaba contento de ver a su amigo. "Muy bien Icaros, está bien bájate ya" .Icaros hizo lo que se le dijo y sonrió al chico mientras se levantaba de nuevo. "¿Has visto a mi papá?" Icaros asintió con la cabeza sin que pareciera que el chico piense en una profunda reflexión. "Estaba seguro de que había estado aquí... Supongo que no..."

Bardock no daba crédito a sus ojos ni oídos. Si este muchacho oyó correctamente, él era en realidad hijo de su hijo, No quería creerlo, pero al mirar más de cerca, vio el mismo cabello negro y sedoso, los mismos ojos inocentes, y el aura ... _"Él es, él es mi nieto ..._ "Este pensamiento le hizo entrar en shock. _«Si, si mi hijo ya es un hombre hecho y derecho... y tiene un hijo... ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que Eita me trajo a este planeta? "se_ preguntó antes de que lentamente salió de entre los arbustos. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo, era tan confuso y anhelaba respuestas que dejó que su cuerpo piensa por sí mismo.

La risa de Gohan se detuvo bruscamente cuando oyó pasos acercándose cada vez más. Miró al otro lado del río y sonrió "Papa…"

De pronto su sonrisa se desvaneció. El hombre se parecía a su padre, pero él sabía que no era él. Gohan se puso en posición de defensa antes de dar al hombre una mirada severa. "¡Tú no eres mi papá! ¿Quién eres tú?"

Bardock miró a Gohan y no pudo evitar sonreír. _"¡Así que él sabe cómo pelear! ¡__Mi__ hijo debe de haberle enseñó a luchar!_ " Se dijo con orgullo. "Tú eres, tú eres mi… eres mi nieto..."

Rostro de Gohan se encogió de shock. "Espera, ¿nieto?, ¿Quién eres tú?" Pero incluso mientras decía eso, el miedo fue arrastrando lentamente hacia arriba en la garganta. Él sabía que este hombre tenía poder, y una potencia demasiado alta.

"¡Yo soy tu abuelo!" Bardock luego comenzó a meterse en el agua. Gohan quería correr, pero fue congelado por el miedo en el acto. "¡Icaros, corre, corre muchacho!" Gohan dijo con miedo evidente en su voz.

Bardock le dirigió una mirada confusa, pero siguió adelante. _"¿Por qué tiene miedo de mí?_

"¡No me estás engañando! ¡Puedes ser Tarles!"

"¿_Tarles?__Hm... ¿por qué sabe el nombre de mi hermano gemelo? ... "Él_ se preguntó antes de recordar uno de los niños Saiyan que les parecía. "No, yo no soy Tarles, soy Bardock, su abuelo".

Goku estaba haciendo sus prácticas cotidianas patadas y puñetazos antes de sentir un miedo repentino de Gohan. Se detuvo inmediatamente antes de salir corriendo a donde se sentía a su hijo. _"¿Por qué tiene miedo?_" Preguntó antes de sentir otra presencia familiarizado con él. ' ¡_Espera hijo, Ya voy! "_

Bardock llegó al otro lado del río y se acercó al aterrorizado Gohan. Gohan sólo se mantuvo firme, esperando a que su enemigo para atacar. _"Papá, ayúdame... '_

Bardock cautelosamente puso las manos sobre los hombros del niño confundido. "Por favor, tienes que decirme todo lo que sabes, eres un Saiyajin, después de todo..."

Gohan trató de liberarse, pero el agarre del Saiyajin era demasiado fuerte. "¡Déjame ir!" Bardock sólo le dio otra mirada de confusión antes de suavizar la mirada, sacudió Gohan levemente.

"¿Qué año es? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué ha pasado con el planeta Vegeta?"

Gohan miró a los ojos del hombre, veía en ellos el miedo y la confusión. _"Espera, ¿que no sabe qué año es?__¿Acaso no sabe que el planeta Vegita está destruido?__No, esto tiene que ser una broma...-_ Trató de convencerse a sí mismo, pero mirando a los ojos del hombre le hizo pensar lo contrario. Gohan no sabía por qué, pero mientras miraba a los ojos del hombre, podía sentir un poco de su padre en su interior.

"Por favor, déjame ir..." Gohan perdió en voz baja mientras se comenzó a ver las similitudes entre este chico y su padre. Bardock estaba a punto de preguntarle al niño, cuando escucho pasos.

"¡Aléjate de mi hijo!"


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Bardock miró por encima de la cabeza de Gohan y vio a su hijo corriendo hacia él a toda velocidad, determinación y confusión en sus ojos. Le tomó un momento para darse cuenta de que agarrar al chico probablemente no era la cosa más inteligente, lo soltó y poco a poco se alejó de él.

Goku se detuvo a unos metros de ellos parecían aliviado de que este extraño ya no estaba tocando a su hijo."Gohan, vete a casa..." Goku se apagó antes de buscar el hombre de más con más cuidado. Lo había visto antes, pero ¿dónde?

Gohan se quedó parado ahí a pesar de la orden de su padre.

Bardock bajó la vista al niño de siete años y luego volvió la vista a su hijo mayor. "¿Es tu hijo?", Se preguntó. _"Creo que es mejor tomar las preguntas una a una y no todas a la vez..."_

Goku le dio una leve inclinación de cabeza. "¿Quién eres y por qué estás aquí?"

"Supongo_ que no hay mucho para hablar... "Bardock_ dio un paso adelante "Mi nombre es Bardock y yo soy del planeta Vegeta." Los ojos de Goku se dilataron, dando una sensación de intranquilidad Bardock continuo "He perdido mi camino y no sé cómo volver, lo último que recuerdo es que me iba a enfrentar a un tirano con el nombre de Freezer estaba tratando de destruir mi planeta, yo estaba tratando de detenerlo pero..." Miró a su alrededor el bosque. "Me he despertado aquí, Al parecer, un chico llamado Eita me trajo aquí, es todo lo que recuerdo, te ves exactamente igual que yo, mi hijo ..."

El Rostro de Goku entró en shock y le respondió "Bueno, una cosa es segura, es cierto han pasado muchas cosas. El Planeta Vegeta fue destruido junto con todos los demás Saiyan y Freezer... me hice cargo de él".

Goku vio la confusión escrita en su rostro y sonrió, su recién aparecido padre parecía un hombre decente hasta ahora,

Goku se volteo tranquilamente hacia su hijo.

Goku: "Gohan, ¿puedes ir a decirle a su madre que voy llegar tarde?"

Gohan miró a su padre a ver una sonrisa de confianza en su rostro.

Gohan: Está bien, pero es mejor que de des prisa o mama te golpeara con la sartén de nuevo, recuerda la última vez.

Gohan sonrió antes de salir corriendo hacia la casa. Ni Bardock Goku ni hablaron hasta que el niño se había ido.

Goku se volvió con una sonrisa. "Entonces, ¿te acuerdas de algún detalle?"

Bardock trataba de recordar sus últimos momentos... "Yo estaba volando a la nave de Freezer para atacarlo yo sabía que él iba a tratar de destruirnos a nosotros, así que quería evitarlo, Supongo que no pude hacerlo, después aparecí aquí ¿eh? ¿Alguien sobrevivió además de ti? "

Goku: ..Algunos en realidad, pero la mayoría de ellos vinieron aquí para tratar de destruirme a mí y al planeta, desgraciadamente tuve que matarlos, había un tipo llamado Nappa, Tarles, Paragus Brolly y Vegeta.

Bardock: "¿QUÉ?, ¿VEGETA?, ¿EL REY VEGETA? " dijo en estado de shock. No sabía qué pensar en ese momento... _"Si él los destruyó a todos, entonces qué mató a nuestro rey también? '_

Goku: "Rey, no, quise decir al padre de Vegeta. Estoy hablando de Príncipe Vegeta." Bardock le dio una expresión pálida. "Ya nos conocemos desde hace mucho, porque ha venido aquí en busca de las Esferas del Dragón y para destruirme, pero llegamos a cambiar sus caminos después de que lo derrote. Él vive en la ciudad del Oeste ahora con Bulma." Bardock dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio que Goku confundido mucho. "¿Qué? ¿Qué dije?"

Bardock: pensé que lo había matado también…

Goku: De hecho, tuve que matar a los demás, incluso mi hermano Raditz". Bardock miró a Goku con mucho odio y convicción, pero mirando a esos ojos puros le hizo imposible estar enojado.

Bardock: "¿Por qué, por qué lo mataste? ¡El era de tu propia familia!"

Goku: "Él secuestró a Gohan cuando sólo tenía cuatro años y me amenazo con destruir el planeta si no me le unía a el Lamento decir que yo no soy como los otras Saiyan, No quiero matar, pero si tengo que hacerlo, lo haré. "

Bardock pensó que quizás la vida en este planeta no era tan aburrida después de todo.

De pronto un potente grito se escucho, a pesar de estar unos kilómetros de distancia se oyó muy claro

"¡GOKU!, VEN AQUI AHORA!" – Gritaba a todo pulmón Milk.

Goku:"Uh oh... parece que me estoy en problemas ¿Por qué no te unes a nosotros para el desayuno? Estoy seguro de Milk no le importa mientras tengo que calmarla."

Bardock levanto una ceja

"¿Calmarla, dices?"

Goku dio una mirada nerviosa a Bardock. "Ella es mi esposa Milk, y tiene problemas de control de ira..." Y no hizo falta decir nada más. Bardock siguió a su hijo por el camino que llevaba a la pequeña casa que llamaba hogar. Bardock cuando volvía al Planeta Vegita, nunca se quedaban mucho tiempo en su planeta, así que nunca tuvieron un lugar que llamaría casa...

Bardock vio como su hijo, entraba por la puerta de su casa.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Goku entro por la puerta de entrada junto a Bardock de veía al pequeño Gohan y una mujer de pelo negro, sentado frente a él, tocando con los dedos sobre la mesa.

"Je je... lo siento, llego tarde Milk..." Se interrumpió antes de que ella cerró las manos sobre la mesa.

**Milk:** "¿Lo sientes? ¡GOKU, SABES DE ENTRENAR NO ES LO UNICO QUE DEBES HACER EN EL MUNDO!"

**Goku** (nervioso): "Lo sé y lo siento mucho, me demore porque estaba hablando con alguien."

"¿Y quién podría ser más importante…?-" Se detuvo a media frase como Goku abrió la puerta del todo, revelando a su padre.

Milk se ha quedado sin palabras, se puso pálida y temblaba como una hoja. Bardock trató de no reírse.

"¿Él va a unirse a nosotros para el desayuno?" Gohan preguntó con entusiasmo. Vio cómo su padre asintió con la cabeza con alegría. Milk lo miró con una cara pálida, ella no sabía lo que pasaba.

**Milk:"**Goku, ¿quién, quién es él?"

**Goku**:"Esto, oh él es mi padre..."

_**30 minutos después**_

Milk había salido de la cocina tan pronto como terminó sus panqueques. Ella todavía estaba en estado de shock 'Oh, este es mi padre' le dijo su querido Goku, dejando a los chicos comer su delicioso desayuno.

Tanto Bardock y Goku comían como si no hubieran comido en años, Gohan comía con cierta dignidad. No podía culpar a Bardock, sin embargo, quién sabe cuándo comió por última vez.

Gohan lentamente miró a su abuelo antes de compararlo con su padre. "Wow... que en realidad si se parecen..." Gohan pensó.

"¡Eso estuvo delicioso!" Goku dijo alegremente antes de inclinarse hacia atrás en su silla y poniendo sus manos sobre su estómago; palmaditas con una sonrisa encantada. Bardock hizo lo mismo.

"No puedo recordar la última vez que tuve una comida como esa, su esposa es una buena cocinera" Bardock alabado.

**Goku:"**Sí, hay una cocinera mejor, es mi esposa Milk"

"Y nadie se enfada demasiado..." Gohan le susurró, haciendo que todo el mundo a romper a reír.

"¡Eso es seguro!" Goku dijo "¿Hey, hagamos una caminata? ¿Papa quieres ir?

Los ojos de Gohan brillaban de felicidad. Bardock dio a los dos una mirada confusa.

**Bardock**:"¿qué es una caminata?"

Gohan le dio una expresión confusa. "Una caminata es cuando caminas por un sendero o camino, Nuestras excursiones buscamos nuevos lugares exóticos, y jugar."

**Bardock:** no se hijo, es que me fui de la casa del chico llamado Eita, si avisar.

**Goku:** Eita, espera tomo dos dedos y desapareció.

Bardock se sorprendió, 2 minutos después apareció de nuevo su hijo con el chico La Salle

**Bardock**:(_sorprendido_) ¿que fue lo que hiciste?

**Goku:** una técnica llamada teletransportacion, la aprendí hace mucho tiempo.

**Eita**:... ya mi padrino me lo explico todo Bardock, me alegro haberte hecho venir con mi conjuro.

Bardock se levanto y se inclino

**Bardock:** Muchas gracias, Eita por haberme salvado, gracias a ti, volví a ver a mi hijo menor, pude conocer a mi nieto y a mi nuera.

**Eita:** si quieres quédate aquí, padrino llévame a casa, tengo mucho que hacer, diviértete Bardock, ah padrino, tu papa va a vivir conmigo, no te preocupes, traeré un robot domestico para que cocine, nos vemos Bardock.

Goku puso los dos dedos de nuevo en su frente y desapareció, 3 minutos después apareció de nuevo.

**_1 hora después_**

Goku, Bardock y Gohan llegaron a la cima de la montaña más grande en el monte. Paoz, tomando aliento Bardock en coche.

Altos árboles frondosos se alzaba sobre la hierba verde que rodeaba un río brillante limpio, mientras subían a la cima de una gran cascada que creó un hermoso arco iris. Era el lugar más exótico que jamás hubiera parecer fuera de todos los planetas que había sido demasiado y probablemente siempre será el perfecto lugar.

Gohan y Goku corrió hacia el río mientras sus ropas salieron volando en el aire. "¡AL AGUA PATOS!" Gritaban antes de sumergirse en el agua. Bardock lentamente caminando a ver que Goku y Gohan estaban nadando los dos parecía saber exactamente lo que el otro estaba pensando.

El pequeño pez parecía estar observando desde la barrera, así como estaban sonriendo alegremente, obviamente les encantaba verlos a los dos juntos. No pasó mucho tiempo para que se note que algunos conejos, mamíferos, e incluso algunas aves estaban mirando hacia abajo en el agua, riéndose de los dos con mucho regocijo.

"Nunca_ he visto a los animales actúan de esta manera antes en cualquier planeta que he estado..._"Entonces miró de nuevo al agua y ver a su hijo y nieto jugando. Se movían con tanta gracia y dejó la sensación de inocentes. "Me_ pregunto si todo el mundo es así simplemente... '_

Gohan nadó detrás de algunas algas altas y miró a su alrededor para su padre, no era capaz de ver nada. _"Él estaba ahí hace un segundo..._ "Sus pensamientos se interrumpió al oír el movimiento de algas detrás de él y rápidamente nadó antes de Goku pudo agarrarlo.

Gohan sonrió a su padre mientras él estaba orgulloso de sí mismo por ser capaz de usar sus otros sentidos además de ver. _"No me puedes conseguir fácilmente papá-_ rió para sus adentros antes de nadar rápidamente apagado. Goku miró antes de seguirlo, tratando de predecir lo que iba a hacer a continuación. Pero mientras nadaba alrededor de la esquina, Gohan se había ido. " ¿_Él se esconde en alguna parte? ..._"Se preguntó lentamente antes de pasar delante de su hijo sin percatarse de él.

Gohan observó con emoción en su rostro mientras su padre nadó justo al lado de él sin darse cuenta y saltó, pero Goku debe de haber escuchado cuando se volvió y cogió Gohan. Gohan trató de correr libre, pero Goku ya comenzó haciéndole cosquillas sin piedad. Trató de agarrarse, pero en menos de un minuto, tenía que dejar que el aire le escape. Goku sonrió en señal de victoria antes de dejar ir a su hijo y lo siguió hasta la superficie.

"¡Te tengo Gohan!" Se echó a reír como Gohan tosió un poco de agua, riendo también.

"Yo pensé que… ¿cómo sabías que estaba detrás de ti?"

"Sentí algo raro lo que me volví y te vi"

Gohan salto a los brazos de su padre y lo abrazó. "La próxima vez te venceré" Él se echó a reír.

Bardock miró a los dos antes de sonreír a sí mismo. _"Me gustaría haber tenido la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con mis hijos..._ -comenzó mientras observaba a Gohan y Goku chapotear entre sí.

Continuara


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Mientras regresaba a casa, Bardock reflexionaba, su hijo era feliz en este planeta, porque él no lo sería también.

Bardock salió de sus pensamientos cuando escucho que su hijo lo llamaba

**Goku:**"¡Papá! ¿Recuerda que hoy vamos a tener la noche familiar del que te hablé? Milk ya se está preparando para ello"

Bardock se volvió a Goku. "¿Noche Familiar?"

**Goku:** …Íbamos a ir a ver una película y comer palomitas de maíz"

**Bardock:** "¿adentro?"

**Goku:** "¡Por supuesto que adentro! Nunca he puesto la televisión afuera antes..." Goku se apagó cuando él comenzó a pensar en todas las nuevas actividades nocturnas de la familia que podía crear. "¡Podemos hacer algo como eso en otro momento!"

Bardock no sabía muy bien qué pensar. Aquí la vida era diferente que en el planeta Vegita. "Bueno, en ese caso, volvamos a su casa, entonces."

"¡Bueno porque yo no quiero decirle a Milk cocinó toda esa comida para nada!" Él se echó a reír

Goku Gohan y Bardock decidieron volver a casa volando.

"¡Estamos de vuelta en casa!" Gohan rió alegremente mientras corría hasta la casa, Bardock y Goku lo seguía de cerca.

** Snif, sniff ** Goku olfateó el aire y se lamió los labios. "Wow, Milk se supero esta vez" Bardock miraba por encima de su hijo preguntándose a qué se refería. Goku parecía darse cuenta de su mirada. "Siempre que tenemos noches de la familia, por lo general hace unos pocos platos tradicionales, pero lo que estoy oliendo a partir de aquí es mucho más que sólo unas pocas comidas tradicionales". Goku se volvió hacia su padre y sonrió. "¡Supongo que es porque ella te quiere impresionar, papa!"

Bardock se sonrojó de vergüenza. "¿Impresionarme, hijo?"

Goku asintió. "A ella le gusta que todo el mundo sepa que ella es la mejor cocinera... Incluso si esto significa cocinar horas de horas" Se rió cuando entraron en la casa y ambos saiyajines se quedaron sin aliento.

La cocina estaba impregnado con aromas deliciosos que hizo que su estómago anhelan los alimentos. La mesa estaba cubierta de deliciosas comidas.

"¿Ustedes chicos se divirtieron?" Milk entro en la cocina, Gohan corriendo justo después de ella.

"¡Sí!" Goku sonrió y antes de que pudiera decir nada, cogió a su hijo que se levantó en sus brazos.

"¡Eita nos dejo una película!" Gohan dijo alegremente mientras Goku le subió en el hombro.

"¿En serio? Apuesto a que lo escogió ¿eh?"

"Tal vez..." Gohan rió antes de inclinarse la cabeza contra Goku, para envolver a su padre a reír.

"¡Bueno, entonces, estoy seguro de que va a ser una gran película!" Bardock miró a los dos con tristeza, Deseaba más que nada de lo que podría haber sido capaz de pasar tiempo con sus hijos, lástima que nunca tendría la oportunidad...

"¿Vas a venir papá?" Bardock oído su hijo le preguntó y sacó de sus pensamientos para ver Gohan todavía en el hombro izquierdo de Goku.

"Ya..." Él sonrió antes de seguir a los dos en la sala y tomó asiento en el sofá. Milk estaba haciendo palomitas, así que tuvimos que esperar por ella.

Goku se estremeció un poco al sentir el aire frío de afuera hacia adentro chivato "Oye hijo, ¿puedes encender el fuego en la chimenea?" Goku le pidió a su hijo que inmediatamente asintió.

"si, papa" Él se rió y saltó del hombro de su padre y corrió hacia el lugar del fuego, poner un poco de leña en el horno. Bardock observaba con mucho interés como Gohan produjo un rayo de energía, sonriendo con orgullo.

Gohan dio una palmada antes de regresar a su alrededor. "¡Ya está!" Él se rió antes de saltar al regazo de Goku, apoyada en su pecho. Goku revolvió el pelo de Gohan antes de Milk llegó con los cuencos de palomitas de maíz.

"¿Quién quiere palomitas?" Preguntó ella.

"¡YO!" Tanto Goku y Gohan llamó como Milk dio a ambos un cuenco lleno. Bardock miró los cuencos curiosamente, nunca ha visto a palomitas de maíz antes de...

Milk se volvió a Bardock y sonrió. "¿Quieres un poco, suegro?" Bardock estudiado el aspecto extraño "alimento" en las manos de Milk antes de buscar en más de Gohan y Goku, que ya estaban comiendo. "Uh, gracias nuera."

Milk sonrió un poco antes de sentarse al lado de Goku, su propio plato en la mano. "¡Muy bien, vamos a empezar esta película!"

Para el resto de la noche, la risa retumbó en los bosques de la Región Paoz como todo el mundo, incluyendo Bardock había divertido hacer cosas locas. La película duró sólo la mitad de la noche, así que decidió contar viejas historias que fascinaron a Bardock y juegos. Y no se trataba de ningún juego normal, Goku se acercó con él mismo...

"¡Ja, ja, ja, ja... Papa... ja, ja, ja ja, ja, ja!" Gohan rió mientras Goku brutalmente cosquillas al pobre muchacho. Goku seguí haciéndole cosquillas como si no hubiera mañana, sonriendo mientras disfrutaba la risa de su hijo. Bardock también disfrutaron de este juego, no porque él no estaba obligado a jugar, sino porque le gustaba escuchar a su hijo ya su nieto reír...

Cuando se acercaba la media noche, la familia Son estaba alrededor de la pequeña chimenea con mantas, cocoa caliente, risas y mucho más.

"Recuerdo el momento en que el Maestro Roshi nos ato a Krilin y a mi a un árbol y luego golpeó la colmena llena de abejas..." Él siguió y siguió como Bardock no podía dejar de reír. Todo entrenamiento de Goku que el Maestro Roshi le hizo pasar era diferente de lo que él estaba acostumbrado. De hecho, él pensó que era bastante divertido. ¿Quién sabía que se podía llegar más rápido al nadar lejos de los tiburones?

"Nunca_ me había sentido más Feliz que ahora__..._ "Sus pensamientos se apagó mientras escuchaba risas de la familia del hijo. " _esta es mi familia y mi deber será protegerla_... '

Pasaron unos días y Bardock decidió vivir un tiempo en casa de Eita y de su hijo estaba aprendiendo más y más acerca de su hijo y su nieto, diablos, aprendió que a su nuera nunca hacerla enojar...

Bardock por fin tuvo la paz que su alma, no podía ser más feliz ahora, le daba tristeza que su planeta estaba destruido, pero gracias al ahijado de su hijo pudo ser el guerrero más feliz del universo, ahora tenía un hogar y una familia.

**Bardock:** Ahora me siento completo y Feliz

**Fin**


End file.
